warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
LeafClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Leafclan... Mapleleaf happily ran into camp. She was made a warrior about a moon ago. She had a crush on gorsepaw, who had died. (is our leader a tom or sh-cat?) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) "That's it Dashingpaw, put you back paws into it!" I said to my apprentice. My apprentice was training with my deputy's apprentice, Hawkpaw. Dashing paw batted at her brothers flank. Hawkpaw collapsed onto the ground. "I'm tired Spottedpelt." Said Hawkpaw. "Let's have a break." I said. We went to the freash-kill and picked up some prey. Greenleaf was here and brought plenty of prey to thew forest. My clan was doing well. I heard one of the elders, Snaketooth telling some kits the story of the leader Firestar. "One of the greatest leaders in all of Leafclan." I thought to myself. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf but her catch in the freash-kill pile. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) "Hey Mapleleaf!" I said to the she-cat. "Yes Icestar." She said. "Chose your pick between Flamekit and Sunkit for your apprentice. There getting to old to be in the nursury." I said "Realy Icestar!" She said. "Yes realy, now tell me who you think would be best for you to train." I said. The young she-cat thought for a moment and then said "Flamekit" "O.K then. The ceremony will be held today. No go and make yourself presentable, you look like you rolled yourself in a mud puddle." I said. "I'm so exited! My first- Wait, did you see me rolling in that mud puddle?" She said. "No that was just my example, and I was hopeing that it was'nt true..." Before I could finish, Mapleleaf ran off towards the stream. "Icestar, are you sure that was the wiesest of dicisions makeing Mapleleaf a mentor so soon?" Said Spottedpelt. "I'm sure of it Spottedpelt, there is something different about that cat that tells me that she'll make a fine mentor." I repled. "If you say so, Icestar." ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Mapelleaf shook of silver droplets of water. She ran to camp excited to have an apprentice. But she ran into Icestar's den. "I just became a warrior, am i really ready to have an apprentice?" Mapleleaf asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) "And that is why you should be a mentor. Your new skills as a warrior have been displayed just to my likeing. You'll be a fine mentor, Mapleleaf. Your heart is good, and your soul brave." I said. I waited for her reply. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf flicked her tail and walked away. Then she looked at Pinefrost. She shook her head. "am i mooning over him?!" she asked herself. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) "Flamekit, do you promise to train as hard as you can to learn the ways of the Warrior Clans?" I asked the young apprentice. "Yes Icestar." He said. "Then by the power of Starclan, I grant you a new name and mentor. Flamepaw, your mentor will be Mapleleaf." I said. "Sunpaw, Flamepaw!" Cheered the whole clan. Sunpaw's mentor was Nightleap. I hope I chose the right mentor for the apprentice. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf sighed. She didn't want an apprentice, but she had to listen to her orders. "Okay, lets go trian." Mapleleaf mewed. 'mabye this will be fun." thought Mapleleaf. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I saw a she-cat and a tom pad into camp. I recognised the she-cat, Icewave deputy of Oceanclan. But not the tom. Icewave had horrible cuts across her face, and the tom was nothing but skin and bone. They said nothing, but I knew what they wanted. I pityed them, I gave them some freash kill. I'll let them stay, it looks like they need to. ♥Icewish♥ 22:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf saw the cats. She told her apprenitce to stay and ran to Oceanclan to ask Shellstar what happened. Mapleleaf ran back to camp and told her leader what happened and where she got the news. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) A few moons later.... "Dashingpaw, I now pronounce you Dashingwind. Hawkpaw, you are now Hawkflight. May Starclan light your paths always. And Shade and Icewave, come up here," I said They padded up Tall Stump "Shade, you have served your clan well these past few moons, your name will now be Shadehawk. And Icewave, you have served your new can well too. May Starclan light both of your paths," I said. "Thank you," they replied. Shade, or should I say Shadehawk, has really served this clan well. He no longer looked thin and malnurrished, and he looked like a true clan-born warrior. Icewave was expcting his kits and has moved into the nursurry. I'm sure they will become fine Leafclan cats. ♥Icewish♥ 23:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf sighed. She knew Icewave was disloyal to Oceanclan and Leafclan. Mapleleaf's apprentice would become a warrior the next day. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I saw Mapleleaf, her hostile gaze burned my pelt. I'll show her just how loyal I am to this clan. I'll show her, even if it kills me. I saw Shadehawk pad into the nursurry. "Hey Icy," he said. "Hey Shadehawk," I replied. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah, no different than it's ever been," I repilied ♥Icewish♥ 23:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf flicked her tail and padded away. She knew a loyal warrior wouldn't be a mate and have ktis with a rouge. She went into the warriors den, where many cats were there, sharing stories of battles. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I heard a hiss riseing in my throat, but I stoped it. I wouldn't get thrown out of this clan, no matter what any warrior thinks. ♥Icewish♥ 23:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) "Yea! I remember the fight with those fish-faced Oceanclan cats!" snickered Rattooth, a warrior. "I remember fighting Shellstar! She was the strongest!" Mapleleaf mewed. "ya! Thos fish-faces lost!" hissed Featherwhirl, a silvery she-cat. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The cats in the warriors den shouted their stories just so I could here them. "Just pay no attention to them, those crazy young warriors dont know what in Starclan there blabbering about." said Willowtail, an older more experienced queen. She had no kits of her own, but she stayed in the nurrusry to help out newer queens instead of going to the elders den. I nodded. There trying to run me out of Leafclan, but I wont let them. ♥Icewish♥ 23:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) A the next day... "Hi Sparrowwing!" I said. "Hey Icewave," she replied. "Have you heard of the cats that ran away from OceanClan?" "No, but it's no surprise to me," I replied. "Yeah, I hear they are taking refuge in Desertclan," said Sparrowwing. "Good for them, do you know who they are?" I asked. "Yeah, um, lets see here... Oh yeah, Fireblaze, Watersplash, Rainflower, Fernwhisker, and Snakefang. Friends of yours?" she said. "Yeah, I can't believe Watersplash agreed to do it though. She never liked danger," I replied. "Mabey that's why she left Oceanclan, I heard that place is full of murderers and crow-food eaters. One of them even killed little Flamepaw," she said. "Flamepaw? But he was only apprenticed a moon ago, I was there at his ceremony," I said, shocked. "Bluewing told me at the gathering, said she saw it herself. A brown tom and his friends help the poor little apprentice's head in the water. She saw it on the Mountainclan side of the border. She wanted to help but ya know with four strong tomcats around, you cant do much," she said. I nodded. "I'm sure glad I escaped before it got worse. Too bad Rainstar had to die, he'd put all those dogs in there place," I said. I saw Shadehawk pad over. "Talking about the Oceanclan escapist?" he asked. We nodded. "I wonder what Sandstar said about this, but she's no Shellstar, they'll be fine," he said. "I hope," I replied. Icy Awesome! 22:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf was walking around camp. "Icewave is a coward to talk about her former leader that way." MApleleaf muttered to Owlwolf. He nodded in agreement. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I heard Mapleleaf talking about me. I swung by head around to face her. "I wouldn't call it cowerdice, Mapleleaf. But I do call petty warriors who spread gossip such things." I said Icy Awesome! 00:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Cowards run away from camp when they are afraid." growled Mapleleaf. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "How would you like it if Icestar ran you out of camp? Take some time to think before you speak, Mapleleaf, mabey then even the likes of you could learn something," I replied, calmly. Icy Awesome! 17:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) " You made your leader mad. You were to cowardly not to even think about the warrior code! You fed a rouge!" growled Mapleleaf. She flicked her tail and left, chatting with Owlwolf. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Don't worry about her, she hasn't even spent any time training her apprentice Flamepaw. She just talks with my brother, Owlwolf. Dashingwind has trained him more than she has," said Sparrowwing. "And I would say it shows bravery and knowledge to question the warrior code, not just follow it blindly," said Shadehawk. Icy Awesome! 17:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf streached. "Flamepaw! Want to hunt?" she asked. "Flamepaw?" mewed Mapleleaf. She ran around camp, not finding him. She want outside and found his body. "No!" she yowled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (Fireshadow: Dang it, you killed my cat. Icewish:*Sigh*) Mapleleaf draged back Flamepaw's body. "Flamepaw!" shouted Sparrowwing as she ran to her. "You killed my brother!" She shouted as she leaped on top of Mapleleaf. We grabbed her and pulled her of her clammate. "What in Starclan is going on!" shouted Icestar. "S-She killed him! That heartless monster! Let me at her!" shouted Sparrowwing as she tried to break free from our grasp. "Icestar, there has been a misunderstanding, Sparrowwing thinks Mapleleaf killed Flamepaw but she didn't. Isn't that right, Mapleleaf," I said. Icy Awesome! 17:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf nodded and cried. "I-I couldn't find him! I went outside to see if he was already out there to hunt, but he was dead!" cried Mapleleaf. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "You don't feel true sorrow for him!" hiss Sparrowwing as she lunged at Mapleleaf. We had to pull her off again. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Only if you knew waht sorrow was! You barley spent time with him as a kit! You didn't even care who e ws! I spent time with him!" sobbed Mapleleaf. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "What in Starclan are you talking about! You were never there for him. Who sat there when our parents died?!? Me, thats who! Who brought him freash kill every day when he had green cough? Me! You never spent any time with him as a kit, even when he was your apprentice you spent more time with those stupid toms! Stop tring to cover your tail Mapleleaf! We all know what you did!" hissed back Sparrowwing Icy ❀Awesome! 22:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "you are covering your tail!" Ampleleaf spat. Her ears went back. "I always talked to him when you drooled over toms! I trained him to ignore waht people said about him! I told him to not let you bitternesss to him effect him! You killed him!" hissed Mapleleaf. (can we get this over with?) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (No, not yet) "My bitterness, are you deaf!?! Your the one who torments Icewave and Shadehawk twentyfour seven!," she yowled back. Shadehawk and I looked at eachother in agreement. We let go of Sparrowwing's scruff. She lunged at Mapleleaf. She slashed across her face and tore at her pelt. "Icewave, Shadehawk! How could you?!?" said Icestar. "I'm sorry ma'am but Sparrowwing brought up our inner hatred for her," said Shadehawk. Icestar sighed and pulled Sparrowwing off of Mapleleaf. "No more of this, both of you! We will find the true murderer of Flamepaw, fighting eachother solves nothing," hissed Icestar. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Icy ❀Awesome! 22:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf put her ears back and hissed at icewave and Shadehawk. "Fox-breathed fox-hearts!" she hissed. Owlhowl glared at Icewave and lunged at her. "You mouse-brain! letting a cat hurt another cat all because you ddin't get what you wanted!" hissed Owlhowl. Mapleleaf grabed Owlhowl. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction